In cases where photography is performed using a digital camera or the like, depending on the object of imaging, barrel type distortion in which the object of imaging bulges outward, or bobbin type distortion in which the object of imaging is indented inward, may be conspicuous.
Accordingly, in order to correct such distortion, the image data that is picked up is input into a personal computer, and a correction such as a geometrical transformation or the like is performed on this personal computer.
Techniques for performing such a geometrical transformation on images include the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-250114.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-250114